The present invention relates to an rpm regulator for fuel injection pumps associated with internal combustion engines of the type having an intermediate lever pivotably mounted about an adjustable shaft to which a fuel quantity control sleeve is coupled and a device for generating an rpm signal and applying a force corresponding therewith against the force of a regulator spring to the intermediate lever and thereby to the fuel quantity control sleeve.
In a known rpm regulator of the aforenoted type, the intermediate lever is mounted on a pin arranged eccentrically on a shaft mounted within the pump housing. Rotation of the eccentric shaft changes the normal setting of the fuel quantity control sleeve. The disadvantage of this arrangement lies in the fact that the shaft with the pin extending eccentrically from its frontal surface must be installed in the pump housing without any play, and requires high precision in the manufacture thereof. Furthermore, for precise installation it is necessary that on the exterior of the pump housing there must be provided a sufficiently long actuating lever for the shaft, which under rough conditions is susceptible to undesired displacement.